


mix n match [13 + 22]

by ohworm (owolivia)



Series: TWDG Mix n' Match [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: A bit sad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, but it gets better, but she doesnt know, ig, twdg mix challenge, vi has the big gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: Violet's not sitting, no, she's walking on dry pavement, and she's questioning her life choices as she hears the second pair of footsteps, those that aren't hers.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Mix n' Match [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687813
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	mix n match [13 + 22]

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the TWDG mix challenge by stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale on tumblr! I got the prompts 13 and 22, which are “Violet” and “...goes on their first date and it goes bad.” This small fic contains the big gay but beware of some vague internal homophobia :))

The park feels incredibly lonely. There are usually children running around screaming, playing games, pointing fingers and crying, but they're gone, replaced by the quiet chatter of the wind. Violet isn't supposed to be there, not really, as she's supposed to be in her last class right now, leaning back in her chair, ignoring Lou's antics and passing notes with Minnie, occasionally writing something down from the board when she wasn't hunched over, scribbling words and hearts and meaningless xo's onto poor pieces of paper Minnie tore out of her notes.

But she's not. She's not sitting, no, she's walking on the dry pavement, and she's questioning her life choices as she hears the second pair of footsteps, those that aren't hers.

Violet loves lonely walks in the park. Especially when it's so quiet like that - she can just breathe the fresh air and watch the birds fly around, hopping from one branch to another. She can sit on the grass and watch the flowers lean from one side to another, or she can watch the tiny ants climb grass blades like they are mountains, and she can occasionally inch her finger closer, letting them explore her pale skin, their curiosity running wild.

She doesn't mind nature, no, she never has, it's a beauty she can appreciate alone, it's a hidden world that's also out in the open, waiting to be discovered. And she spots a lone ant on the pavement scrambling to get off the surface, and a smile forms on her face, only to die out as a foot that's become familiar steps on the tiny creature without thought.

She looks to her right as she's done a few times now, not sure if she hated this boy in particular or if it was life she hated in general. Both, probably. 

Her hands tremble in her pockets and her fingertips burn, startled into hiding when his hand tried meeting hers. It sent disgust all over her, and with disgust came confusion.

She was supposed to be enjoying this, a date with a popular boy - he played baseball, didn't he? She was turning 18 soon, this was supposed to be her peak! A time spent at parties, on dates, times spent kissing boys and holding their hands in the hallways. 

Her nose scrunches up in disgust. She wants to go home, wants to load up her laptop and call Minnie like she always does when she's bored and wants to watch stupid cat videos with her, laughing at the adorable fur-covered creatures that secretly hated their owners.

"Wanna get ice cream?" 

Violet blinks. "Sure."

And then she's sitting down on a poor metal chair that's about to fall apart, its legs rusty and chipped and scratched, but hey, the cushion was comfy. Her hand clutches a cup of sorbet, her other hand spreading the melting ice cream around the surface. 

"So, you're studying photography, right?" The boy asks, smiling at her from across the table, eating his vanilla. He's trying so hard and she hates herself for not being able to smile back. She at least tries lowering her glare. It's not directed at him, she swears it's not. She'll probably end up liking him like in all those movies, and they'll fall in love and have kids and live together. She feels like throwing up.

"Yeah, I do." She looks down at the cold raspberry dessert. "How do you know?"

"I've seen you in some of my classes," he averts his gaze for a second, running his hand through his hair. It's bleached beyond saving, and the pure white color is familiar. She recognizes him, she realizes, from some of her classes. Only out of the corner of her eye, she can remember him talking to his friends or taking notes. She's never focused on him, but then again, she hasn't focused on any boys. "You're probably the most hard-working student, you're way more focused on our work than others in the class."

She feels a bit embarrassed, maybe a bit flustered at the thought of being noticed, and she wonders if Minnie notices those things too. She ignores the sudden burst of excitement that runs through her veins when she imagines Minnie thinking about her in class. Then the thought of being watched by this boy hits her and she squirms in her chair uncomfortably. She wants to go home. "Ah. What about you?"

"Design," he says sheepishly in between spoons of ice cream, "but I might do photography as a hobby. It seems really cool. Well, you make it seem cool." She ignores the wink.

She wonders if her photographs look cool to Minnie as she dips her spoon into the melting sorbet, not quite having the appetite. "Um, thanks." She pauses. "Design is cool too, I guess."

He offers to walk her home after they finish with ice cream, and she says okay, whatever, what else does she have to lose? But the walk is so full of tension and uncomfortable silence that she wants to disappear. She craves to fish her phone out of her pocket and message her friends, message Minnie, complain to her and laugh and not be stuck in this.

She sighs. 

She decides that life sucks the world's biggest, most gigantic ass as she stands in her house, leaning against the front door. She's alone now, but her lips sting from the kiss that happened so quickly, and she wants to cry. She waves to her mom who's making dinner and says a small hi to her dad who barely acknowledges her existence from the couch. He downs his cup of liquor instead.

The moment she shuts the door to her room she collapses on her bed, screaming into her pillow. She lays there for a moment, maybe two, trying to calm her racing heart. She blindly reaches for her phone in her pocket and unlocks it, shifting her head so she can see the screen with her eye. 

She immediately sits up in a panic and brushes her hair back, holding her phone in two hands now as she types out a reply. 

_wanna come over and watch practice???_ Minnie asks, her text immediately followed by a bunch of music note emojis and a heart. Violet doesn't even hesitate before sending _oh fuck yeah!!_ , locking her phone and swinging out of bed to change her clothes.

It wasn't that she didn't like what she was wearing before, but that was casual clothing. This had to be Minnie clothing. And with Minnie clothing came the flower earrings the twin has gifted her one Christmas, along with a bunch of friendship bracelets and matching rings the two bought on special occasions. She stops in front of the mirror attached soundly to her closet door, cuffing her jeans, ruffling her hair just slightly and adjusting the collar of her top. 

She moves on autopilot, her mind almost entirely forgetting about the disaster of a date she's just been on. An hour later she rests in a beanbag in a warm garage, watching Lou, Mitch, Marlon, and Minnie perform one of their newer songs. 

Violet looks at Lou who's pouring his heart into the music, fingers pressing down on the keys with passion and determination, and she looks at Marlon who strums the guitar strings with his puck, and she looks at Mitch who vibes to the tune of the song and bangs his sticks against the drums to the beat without a care in the world. Then she looks at Minnie, Minnie who's singing with such emotion in her voice that her eyes shut tight, and in the dimmed lighting with her lazily put together outfit, messy hair and strong voice, she looks just mesmerizing. Violet realizes she'd love to spend her whole life by her side, and her heart drops and face warms and everything falls into place just perfect for the first time.

She likes Minnie.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr link! ](https://owo-livia.tumblr.com/post/614383392218398720/13-22-twdg-mix-n-match)


End file.
